Beast
野兽 (translated as Beast) was a Chinese featherweight robot which competed in the King of Bots 2019 Opening Battle. Representing the blue team, it fought one head-to-head battle against Red River Xiongfeng, which it won on a Judges' decision despite having a wheel ripped off by Red River Xiongfeng in the early stages. Beast also competed at various featherweight events organized by King of Bots, with a reasonable amount of success. Design Beast was an invertible, two-wheel drive robot armed with a large horizontal bar spinner. Its drive system incorporated brushless motors, offering Beast a great turn of speed and maneuverability across the arena floor. Robot History Beast was one of eight featherweight robots to compete at the 2019 Opening Battle, held to promote the upcoming second season. Representing the blue team, it fought a single head-to-head battle against vertical spinner Red River Xiongfeng. At the start, Beast meandered its way into the center of the arena, before bumping into the front of Red River Xiongfeng. The two robots exchanged blows with each other’s spinners, the second sending both recoiling and ripping Beast's right wheel off. Beast slammed into the grinder and recoiled back towards the center, before proceeding to spin and shuffle its way across the arena on its remaining wheel. For some time, Beast was unable to maneuver itself towards Red River Xiongfeng, initially weaving into and getting thrown aside by one of the grinders. This allowed it to meet Red River Xiongfeng over the floor rods, and exchange another blow with the orange and white machine’s vertical spinner. Beast turned back and forth, before being sent spinning away by another hit from Red River Xiongfeng, which had already lost drive on one side due to a seized wheel. In response, Beast hit Red River Xiongfeng's right wheel, although this was not enough to completely immobilize its opponent. It shuffled to and from the flame jet, before clipping the front wedge of Red River Xiongfeng with its bar. Beast was thrown into the air as a result, and landed on its left wheel, proceeding to drive forwards at an angle into Red River Xiongfeng and a nearby grinder. The grinder flipped Beast over violently, but Beast landed upright, and continued shuffling towards the red corner on its left wheel. Neither robot attacked each other further for a few moments, until Beast twice spun itself into an ailing Red River Xiongfeng. Beast lost balance immediately following its second hit, causing its bar spinner to hit the floor and briefly throw the entire robot off the floor. Undeterred, Beast promptly reversed into and briefly pushed Red River Xiongfeng back; both robots inched further towards the grinder as Red River Xiongfeng continued to display a noticeable lack of movement. As Red River Xiongfeng briefly stopped moving, Beast drove itself into one of the grinder mounts, spinning and throwing itself across the arena in the process. Beast continued spinning around and towards the top wall spikes, its left wheel now beginning to wobble noticeably as it moved. Neither robot attacked each other for the remainder of the battle, with Beast maneuvering itself back into the red corner and hitting the grinder mount again just before time ran out. Despite the crippling damage inflicted by Red River Xiongfeng, Beast would win the subsequent Judges’ decision, securing a victory for the blue team as a result. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Chinese Robots Category:2019 Opening Battle competitors Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots which have never lost a battle Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win